


Too Dark to See

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [48]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You were disobedient and slow, princess. Do you know what that means?" he asked.</i> Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Dark to See

She'd always wanted to try it, but had been too afraid to ask. She wasn't sure how he'd take to the idea. Figuring she'd never get the chance, she tucked the idea away in her head for much, much later.

But every now and then, she'd let it slip out and entertain it for a while. 'Wondering what it would be like. 'Wondering what he'd come up with. She could imagine a million things, but he'd always surprise her with the one thing that had never crossed her mind. She loved it. It excited her.

One afternoon, he came home, told her to change, then wait in the car. As cold as it was outside, she wanted to stay inside until he was ready to leave. She took her time changing her clothes in hopes that he would be ready at the same time she was. He was, but he didn't look happy about it.

He said nothing as they drove. He let her out of the car and lead her into the club. Once inside, he steered her toward a room. In the room was one piece of furniture. It looked like a saw-horse, except the top was more pointed and it was taller than the average saw-horse. That made her a little nervous. That also made her excited. It was an effort not to bounce on the balls of her feet and skip over to the device.

House said nothing as he bound her and stripped her of her meagre garments. He left the harness he'd instructed her to wear in place and made sure to fasten her hands to it so they would rest against her back. "Mount the horse," he instructed and waited for her to comply.

When all she gave him was a dumbstruck look, he slapped her ass and told her again. This time, she did as ordered.

He tied her in place, binding her legs and tying a length of rope that stretched up to a hook on the ceiling to her bound wrists. She was securely tied and unable to escape. He slipped a blindfold into place over her eyes to block out the light.

"You were disobedient and slow, princess. Do you know what that means?" he asked.

She nodded slowly. "That Master is going to punish me," she replied, keeping her head cast toward the floor.

"Exactly. Now, you will stand there until I come back to get you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

Before he left, he adjusted the horse beneath her so she would need to keep her balance on her toes to avoid pressing her delicate pussy into the angled edge of the horse. She bit her lip to stifle a sound as he turned to leave. How long was he planning to be gone?

Cameron balanced on her toes, keeping them pressed into the floor. Her balance wavered frequently and she whimpered when her body pressed down on the horse. The angle of the edge was just enough to be painful if she tried to rest against it. At turns she both loved and hated the device between her legs. She'd wanted to try this for so long, but she'd never figured House would be into it. Sure, she'd written about it in her journal and knew that he must have read those entries, but it never occurred to her that he would follow through with any of them. And certainly not with the added thrill of taking her sight. He knew she didn't like not being able to see.

The wood pressed against her clit and her thighs when she shifted atop the horse. Her toes began to cramp and her calves were getting sore. All of her muscles were stiff from holding herself up over the horse and her nerves were beginning to fray from not being able to, at least, see around the room she was in. He could be right here in the room and she wouldn't know it. But, she would definitely make an effort to remember not to be slow or disobedient for Master again.

When he returned, she was whimpering piteously and biting her lip as her legs shifted constantly.

"I see you haven't learned to be still yet, princess," he commented as though he were discussing the weather and drew the silk blindfold from her face.

Cameron took a sharp breath. "I'm sorry, Master. I'll do what you ask from now on. Promise."

"Good. Because I have something else I need you to do for me," he said with a leer, then untied her and lead her to another room of the club.


End file.
